


Wings

by Skyelily1825



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: AU, Amnesia, Cute, Eva raised by OC, Eva's 5, Eva's a fairy, Fairy, Fairy slice of life, Fairy village, Fluff, Gen, Magic, Possibly more tags later, shapeshifting/shifting form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelily1825/pseuds/Skyelily1825
Summary: Eva changes into her other form to leave her boarding school and find her dad, but unfortunately gets caught up in a storm. She is found by a kind fairy who takes her in from the storm and raises her after she loses her memories.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Oban Star racers.
> 
> Idk how often I'll update this, it's mostly just gonna be cute fluff.

The plip-plop of falling rain can be heard, just the start of a storm. A small voice whimpers. "No, not again. I-I have to find daddy" the source of the voice flies with a pink light, tiny butterfly like wings fluttering as fast as she can move them.  
The little one tries to fly between the raindrops, but as the storm continues the down pour only gets worse, turning from a slight drizzle to a harsh downpour, soaking the little one's wings.  
"Ah!" she cries, trying to make her wet wings work but to no avail. She knows she can't fly with wet wings. She tries to control her landing, but it's too late. Her wings are soaked, she's lost control. She screams as the ground comes at her much too fast. She doesn't think to change her form, plummeting to the ground.

"Why look who's here, it's my little champion"  
"Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
"How could you abandon me?"  
"My poor baby, it's okay now"

Memories start to flash in her mind, of nightgowns and toy bunnies, of hugs and happiness.

"She did it daddy, she did it!"  
"Mommy's really the best, nothing could ever happen to her"  
"of course not"

Memories of excitment and pride.

"Mommy, mommy! Please take me with you! I wanna ride in your star racers!"  
"Next time it'll be just you and me"  
"Do you promise?" "Promise"  
"Mommy's going to win, isn't she daddy?"  
"You know mommy's never lost a race"

Of promises.

"Here they come daddy, I can't see"  
"Time for a piggyback"  
"There, is that better?"  
"Yes, I can see her! She's winning! She's winning!"

Of pink hair, stripes and cresent moons. Of fire and shadows and loss

"Ah, look who's here"  
"Welcome to the stern boarding school, my dear"  
"You must promise me to be a good girl"  
"Daddy's too busy to take care of you now, surely you can understand"

Of fear and rain.

"Please don't leave me too, daddy"

Of abandonment.

The little girl closes her eyes as the world goes dark, the rain falling around her. When she opens her eyes she's in a little bed, dried and covered up with warm sheets.

"Thank goodness, you're awake"

She looks to the new voice, seeing a man enter the room. He's pale like the night, with black hair that goes to just above his shoulders, and warm purple eyes. He has anntenna like her own, and large purple wings.  
"You gave me quite the scare little one, how are you feeling?"

She thinks for a moment, "M-my head hurts" as she says this she reaches up, touching her head to find it's bandaged up.

"I'm not surprised. You took a pretty bad fall" He grabs a glass of water that's on a nightstand next to her, sprinkling something into it. "Here, it's a mild pain medicine, it should help" he hands it to her and she takes a drink, thanking him. "Can you tell me your name little one?"

She opens her mouth to tell him, but stops. 'My name?' she tries to think but it just makes her head hurt more. She whimpers, her hand going to her head again. "I-I don't know."


	2. Beetles, making a friend

Three months after the initial incident in the rain finds the little one playing with some little home made toys, still with the one that found her, a man named Shyler. She still has yet to remember who she is, but for now that seems okay. Shyler's taking care of her, he even gave her a new name.  
"How're you feeling today Molly?" he asks as he enters what's become her room as it's slowly being filled with books and toys and things kids like and need. She smiles at him as he takes a seat in front of her.  
"Good, I'm playing with Bugaboo" she holds up a toy bug that's bigger then her little hand. Shyler chuckles, easily amused by the little girl.  
"Oh, is he your friend?" Molly nods.  
"Yeah, he's cute. I like his horns." she explains. Shyler nods, smiling.  
"Say, would you like to see the bugs bugaboo's based on?" he asks. Her face immediatly lights up as she quickly nods.  
"Yeah, can I?"  
"Of course" He answers. He stands, picking her up, "My friend Larana takes care of a lot of bugs, I'm sure she won't mind if we pay her a visit.  
"Yays!" She looks at Bugaboo "We're gonna see your family bugaboo" she cheers, making him chuckle. He helps her pick out an outfit, deciding on a small dress made from two white flower petals and some green leaves. Once she's dressed and ready he takes her hand, leading her out and to his friend Larana's Bug farm.

Molly looks around excitedly once they get there, looking at all the different bugs. They're so much bigger then her little bugaboo, they're even bigger then Shyler. "Wow" she breathes out, earning a chuckle from Shyler. He leads her around, looking for his friend. "Oh, there she is! Larana!" Molly looks in the direction he's waving to see a beautifyl, red haired woman, with firy red wings and anntenna. She looks there way and smiles brightly, walking over to meet them.  
"Well, if it isn't Shyler, been awhile. Oh," she drops into a squat, getting eye level with Molly "are you Molly? Shyler's told me all about you! You're even cuter then he said though!" without warning she grabbed Molly by her arm pits, standing up with her and doing a quick spin. Molly squealed at the suddeness, but that didn't stop her giggles.  
Shyler smiles at the seen, cheeks going as pink as Molly's wings, he's completely caught off guard as Larana addresses him again. "So, what brings you two here today? Not that I don't love the company" by now she's holding Molly close in a hug.  
Shyler stutters "W-well, Molly wanted to see the bugs" Molly nods quickly, holding up her toy.  
"Yeah, I wanna meet bugaboo's family!" she cheers happily.  
"You do?" Larana asks, her tone playful.  
"Yeah!" Molly nods.  
"Well then, let's go meet them."  
"Yay!"  
Molly misses the smile that Larana aims at Shyler, or the way it makes him blush more, as they head in the direction of the bugs her toy was based on. Eventually they reach a herd of them.  
"Now, theses fellas are Rhinoceros beetles, they're pretty friendly. Befriend one of these big fellas and you've got yourself a good guard beetle in the making. There are some younger ones around, like" she looks around, spotting one and pointing to him "that one there. He's still pretty young, he's tame, but hasn't bonded with anyone yet. Why don't you go give it a try, Molly?"  
"Really?" Larana nods, setting her down. Molly runs some of the distance, slowing as she gets closer. She walks up to the big beetle caughtiously. He's not as big as the others, not evan as big as Shyler or Larana, but a bit bigger then Molly.  
"High there big fella. It's nice to meet you" she says as she starts to approach him, a sweet smile on her face. He looks at her, making a small noise, like a grunt, as he notices her. He tilts his head at her.  
"I'm Molly, would you like to be my friend?" she asks, extending her hand towards him and waiting. He stares at her for a bit. She looks back at Larana and Shyler, wondering if she's done something wrong, but they just smile encouragingly at her, so she looks back at the beetle.  
"Miss Larana says you guys are good protectors, but in a friendship that goes both ways, so if you accept my friendship I promise I'll do my best to protect you too." she says honestly. He tilts his head the other way, and right when Molly's thinking he won't accept he moves forward, placing his head against the palm of her hand.  
She smiles brightly, her eyes widening as a pink light seems to envelope her and her new friend. His black exoskeleton shimmering, his back part taking on a light pink color instead, one that matches her wings. She stares in awe as Shyler and Larana come over, both smiling proudly.  
"You did it!" Larana cheers.  
"But, what exactly did I do?" Eva tilts her head. She knows she nd him are friends now, but she doesn't understand the pink light or part of him changing color. Shyler bends down, sitting on his knees besides Eva.  
"You bonded with him. When you did that you shared your life magic with him, that's why there was a pink light. That's your magic, and that's why he's got a bit of pink on him now, to show you're connected."  
"And you did it without needed any instruction! That was amazing! You're a natural! You have a promising future if you ever decide you wanna work with bugs and other critters one day."  
"Really?" Molly looks at her with awe.  
"Yup, I'll even teach you everything I know."  
Shyler shakes his head fondly, "now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. She's still young, don't try locking her into anything just yet." Molly looks downcast while Larana pouts. "It would be great for you to teach her, as long as she's interested though" he smiles at them, earning a smile back from them.  
"Good, then I suggest bringing her by at least 2 to 3 times a week for lessens and so she can bond with this fella more. By the way Molly, got any idea what you're gonna name him?"  
"Huh, I get to name him?"  
"Of course you do." Larana cheers. "But you don't have to decide right now" Shyler adds.  
"Hmm" Molly looks at her beetle friend, petting his head when an idea hits her. "h-how about Ada'ute?" They both smile at her, and the newly named Ada'ute seems to purr.  
"I think that's a great name." Shyler says, and Larana nods in agreement.


End file.
